


Normal Morning

by lifegavemelemonsandimsad



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, kinda sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifegavemelemonsandimsad/pseuds/lifegavemelemonsandimsad
Summary: In the midst of global pandemic panic, Dan could use something normal. Can't we all, tbh. Here's a tiny fluffy fic to ease our minds in this time of tension.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Normal Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this idea soothed me so i wrote it down and wanted to share

A sense of normalcy cradled Dan this morning as he woke up. A chill crept up his bare leg, restlessly misplaced outside of the covers. The droning fan was doing it's job in filling the vacant air with noise. A hand, resting palm-up on his belly, twitched absentmindedly. The little piece of routine he wouldn't bother telling Phil about, it failed to go unnoticed by Dan during such a time.

As Phil's mind creeps to awakeness, so does his hand creep to Dan's.

Dan's back was sweaty against the sheets, but his shoulders and left leg were still cold. Phil layed curled up to his right side, one arm trapped between his thighs and the other awkwardly pinned between him and Dan's arm, and hand sleepily splaying like an invitation. An invitation that Dan accepted, as he's done every other morning they've spent together.

As Dan grabbed easy hold, intertwining their fingers and bringing them both to his chest, Phil's noisy puffs of air quieted slowly. Next came the morning sigh, and Dan copied after him. Phil squeezed Dan's hand lightly. ‘ _Goodmorning._ ’ the gesture said, need for words long gone. Phil's feet began to wiggle as they do when he's in bed but not asleep. Dan could hear the rustling if he payed attention.

A gentle, blue-white light haloed the drapes. London gray tells no time or hour. So, by the sound of traffic and bustle alone, Dan guessed no later than 6 a.m. Had they anything planned he might've checked his phone, but this morning was as empty as the day ahead, and right then that felt like pure bliss.

Nevermind the questions unanswerable, worry of _if_ and _when_ , the _reading_ and _watching_ and _keeping up with_ and _staying on top of_ ; that all could be put on pause. A Global Pandemic breathes beyond their window, silent catastrophe and all, but there they layed next to one another. Inside, together separated from everyone else. Exactly as they are on any other day.

Dan wriggled his leg back underneath the blankets and pulled Phil on top of him best he could. Phil settled as usual, melting under every pass of Dan's hand across his back. Honey brown hair tickled Dan's cheek and he sighed once more. A wave of anticipatory calm passed over them both with each breath following.


End file.
